Saya Veile
Appearance A petite girl with short black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Saya mostly wears the clothes that were tailored for her plays so some of her wardrobes include yes, breeches. Having very little hints of a chest, she has a somewhat adrogynous look to her that gets her mistaken for a boy depending on what she's wearing. *Blade Ring: A weapon made exclusively for Saya when she landed the lead role of her play. Its a circular blade, dull on the inside but sharp on the outside so it can be swung it around without risking self-injury. Unlike most weapons, the blade ring covers better range both in front or behind an individual but in Saya's case at the expense of her armor. Because of the weapon's size and weight, Saya is rendered with next to none in order to keep mobile, making her prone to more critical blows if hit. Personality Saya A reclusive girl who prefers not to be needlessly sociable, but by no means is passive. Blunt, observant, and slightly sarcastic, she harbors an unamused demeanor that seems at first glance, unfeeling. A rarer side of her personality however reveals a warmer and more sensitive person who beleives they can't exist in this world. One might not know it considering her behavior, but she has an attraction to girlish dolls, animals, and flashy clothes. Her ability to act and easily take on the role of others makes her not only very perceptive of people, but capable of being more empathetic about their feelings; even if she doesn't outwardly choose to always act on that compassion depending on the circumstance. Because of her upbringing, Saya is critical and skeptical of most people she meets by nature, and usually for good reason, especially noting her typical company. She still lacks worldly experience, in that she doesn't yet know how to deal with certain situations on her own. At times, she will abruptly shift her personality to act out a character thats more compatible with what she finds unfamiliar to her. Claryce Saya's "jolly side". She's her most prevalent alter-ego and will switch to her depending on her mood. Bubbly, doe-eyed and energetic, she seems like she'd be the walking definition of innocence or for the average bandit, an easy target. Instead Claryce is the very reason why parents warn their children not to judge books by their covers. Because while she usually gets along well with people unprovoked, push too hard or stay around long enough to see her when she's bored, and that sugar-surface underneath quickly dissolves into a sadistic girl of much more sinister habit. She's a carefree spirit who lives primarily to enjoy herself, but her definition of 'fun' has nearly nothing in terms of limitation. Claryce has very little regard for whether or not her antics could come at the expense of someone else, in fact, she usually likes it more when its that way! People come and they go, especially in a job like hers so she often doesn't sees most as actual individuals, just inconsequential playthings to be used for her amusement. Claryce however is limited only by Saya's ability to act as her, and depending on how close a person is to her, may develop less sociopathic tendencies around them. Or more, depending on how/if they enable her behavior. Biography Saya grew up with her mother, an aspiring actress working part-time as a prostitute. The theater was predominantly still a man's feild, and as single parent living on her own, the meager wages she'd earned as a as a woman were barely enough feed herself, much less the mouth of her child. She sold herself body to help make ends meet for the both of them, leaving the girl to be raised by the other whores she worked with in their makeshift nursery until she was old enough to live alone at home. Saya however, witnessed much of the job's depravity at an very early age. Assault, mysogynism, loose morality at the hands of other patrons -- even though she herself wasn't personally victimized it left her a a profound impact on her perceptions of people; leaving her mostly intimidated and mistrustful of others. Wanting to help her mother escape from that life, Saya took to the stage as soon as she was old enough to apply. Oddly, she took a liking to the job, finding it a unique and easy way to escape from her problems. It was chance to trade her life in to be someone else, and for every part she took on, her mind studied, bent and contorted itself to accomodate it. Saya however, was more impressionable than most, even for her age. Although her mother worked less hours, she still endured two jobs, refusing to take all of Saya's earnings for her sake. As a result, she wasn't very involved in Saya's life outside from acting, so the girl grew with very little in the way of adult guidance. She'd take on the the roles of various characters to cope with the situations she hadn't learned yet how to handle, which at first, wasn't as big a problem because she never landed roles strong enough for anyone to notice much. That changed however, when at 15, she landed the role of 'Red Hood', a villain from a famous murder mystery. Although little to nothing of Saya's personality reflect much of Red's, she felt a sort of kindred spirit in the girl. They'd lived under similarly oppressive circumstances; Red, a human like herself forced to live in the slums of an alienage with her elven mother shortly after the loss of her husband. Even though the girl had been shunned by her community, and never got along well with other children on grounds of her race she developed into an outgoing and optimistic child -- though, at the expense of her morals. Saya nonetheless, admired the girl for her endurance and over time, Red (Or 'Claryce' as her name was scripted as a civillian), became her main source of strength. She wasn't just a role to play anymore, but a subconcious companion Saya would transform into under stressful situations she lacked confidence in. Unortunately, Claryce was an unstable character that thrived control over her life by stripping it from others, degenerating for Saya a developing bloodlust against others to stay connected with her. This was mostly kept sated just by sparring with the remaining cast call or in private for her role, but on the day of the play, Saya grew overwhelmed. Although she managed to summon herself to act, she was too insecure to remove herself from the role, which led to the slaughter of many actors and, almost her mother. She couldn't bring herself to do it however, Saya didn't have the heart to end the life of the one person who had already sacrificed so many of hers just to raise her. In the split second it would have taken to slash her throat, she regained control, but that composure quickly replaced itself with an intense fear over what it was she had done. Realizing her instability (and perhaps the fact she would've likely been apprehended if she'd stayed), Saya fled the scene to her house, packing whatever belongings or money she'd saved up before scribbling a note to her mother and running away from home. She took to traveling Ferelden the next three years after that, doing small jobs as a hired arm, before steadily working her way up to take on more riskier assignments. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters